pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Polis
| rank = 5th | minimumpower = 0 | power = 37999.3 | powerstat = | infantry = 41,544,672 | vehicles = 5,560,200 | aircraft = 72,299 | navy = 78,879 | ballistic missiles = 303 | nukes = 5 }} The Polis was founded on June 28 by buzzboygt and Ptolemy to establish a place where people could enjoy the game in common fellowship. They officially declared their existence on July 1, 2012 and published the Charter which is the governing document of The Polis to this day. The Polis of today is among the largest alliances in the game, and has been in the top five alliances since late July 2012. =History of Polis= Early Founding The Polis was established by buzzboygt and Ptolemy after their previous alliance fell into a period of increasing inactivity and the leadership began acting without taking into consideration the will of the membership. They decided to form an alliance where the leadership of the alliance pursued the good and put their citizen core into consideration before taking a drastic action. They decided to form a city where everyone was free to be themselves and not put up with garbage and stress in a video-game. Soon after setting up an IRC channel and Forum, they recruited King Wilkerson to come and join the alliance. Kiwi was a well noted foreign policy expert and was promoted to an equal rank of Archon. At the time of the Declaration of Existence, The Polis was the 14th largest alliance in game in terms of nation strength with 16.68 power and five active members. The !@*$ War Main Page: The !@*$ War On July 4, 2012, The Polis was attacked by Sasha Grey because of !@#$. Sasha first attacked buzzboygt and Ptolemy - but later initiated conflict with other members. Durring the first day of conflict, war aid was received from members of APPA. Later, Poison Clan declared war against Sasha Grey due to the lack of a CB in Sasha's declaration. The alliance leader, Sasha Grey, and the "Female Co-Star", Shells, went missing in action soon afterwards. On July 5, Sasha's new leader WOYMN requested peace out of all alliances that were declared upon the day before. Peace was declared on July 6, with the forces of The Polis and Poison Clan claiming victory due to the government of Sasha Grey collapsing. The new Sasha Grey was granted peace. *Declaration of War by Sasha **Secondary Thread after first thread was locked by Admin *Declaration of War by Polis *Declaration of War by Poison Clan **Poison Clan CB requirment * Sasha Grey asks for Peace ** PC declares White Peace with Sasha Grey ** The Polis declares White Peace with Sasha Grey Top Ten and the Loan After declaring victory, an influx of new members joined The Polis, thrusting her into seventh place. Soon afterward, Kiwi resigned from Guardian of Peace and Archon. He was replaced by Britishdude, former Emperor of The Royal Society. After the new government was declared, The Polis signed a loan agreement with Exodite for 120 million. The loan was an economic based loan of solidarity between the two top ten powers. In order to protect the once great alliance, The Polis agreed to protect the members of The Royal Society until they could find new alliances or leave alliance affiliation. The alliance numbers increased to 11 and total power increased to over 75. Increasing International Presence The Exodite Instruments of Neutrality On July 18, The Polis agreed to signing Exodite instruments of neutrality. The agreement binded The Polis to acknowledging Exodite's neutrality in so far as they agree to abide by a certain list of tenants. The agreement helped solidify the two alliances already expanding relationship. The Solidarity Accords On August 3, The Polis and ISS signed The Solidarity Accords. SA is a mutual defense, optional aggression pact which focuses on economic preservation in order to ensure international peace. The New Polis The Reset On August 8, 2012, Pixel Nations was sold by its creator, Sheepy, to a long time player, Anson. With this sale came a much needed reset for the entire game. Every nation was reset and every alliance was deleted. Throughout all of this The Polis remained strong, and soon three of the previous five Archons had returned, Ptolemy, Luna, and Yeshua Solomon decided to continue the alliance and were soon able to return The Polis to it's former glory. Within days of the reset, The Polis was the top-ranked alliance in Pixel Nations under their leadership and a massive spike in membership. The ABC War On August 16, 2012, the new alliance ABCs launched an attack against The Flock, an alliance formed by the creator and former owner of Pixel Nations. During this attack a member of ABCs, BabyKong410, attacked Polis founder Ptolemy. BabyKong410 was at the time the top-ranked nation in Pixel Nations but was quickly passed by Ptolemy himself who claimed the top spot and was able to hold that position for over a week. Shortly after the attack on Ptolemy was launched, two other members of The Polis, Yeshua Solomon and Ajaans, declared war on one of the founders of ABCs, Rimidor, in the defense of The Polis. Once BabyKong410 realized the mistake he had made by challenging Ptolemy and The Polis, he asked for peace and expressed a desire to quickly end the war. Since the game had just been reset and The Polis didn't want to be distracted in these early stages with a pointless and costly war, The Polis agreed to accept peace from the ABCs in exchange for 5 million dollars. *Recognition of War with ABCs *Polis-ABCs Peace Treaty =Government Structure= The government of The Polis is a three tier system. At the top you have the Archons. Under the Archons you have the Guardians. Under the Guardians, you have the citizens. Each component is equally important for the success of the alliance. Each is like a precious metal - Archons are gold, Guardians are silver, Citizens are bronze. Archons Archons are the leaders of the Polis. The charter gives Archon's the exclusive ability to commit the alliance to a course of action. As such, they are to lead with the citizen in mind because the citizens must carry out these commitments. Archons are citizens who have been promoted to Guardian and have proven themselves through this service. In this, they have the most experience and been thoroughly proven to be ones pursuing the good. Guardians Guardian are citizens who have been given a responsibility by the Archons for a particular task. Some Guardians, like the Guardian of Peace, must also be an active Archon due to the nature of the position. Others, like the Guardian of the Interior, can be a normal citizen. These positions can be reduced to a base four positions: Guardian of the Citadel, Guardian of Commerce, Guardian of the Interior, and Guardian of Peace. Archons can divide these positions into separate Guardian positions as time and size demands it, but these four positions must be filled at all times. =Foreign Relations= The foreign relations of the alliances is guided by the Guardian of Peace - an Archon who has been found to be wise in the area of foreign policy. The Charter grants the Guardian of Peace the exclusive ability to bring treaties of interest before the Archons. Military affairs of the alliances are guided by the Guardian of the Citadel - an Archon who has been found to be wise in the area of military strategy and preparedness. The Charter grants the Guardian of the Citadel the exclusive ability to prepare a Declaration of War to be presented to the Archons. Treaties Signed by The Polis Wars Fought by The Polis =Members= Polis, The Category:Project Pear